The prior art has disclosed various ball valves to provide a swiveling action between an open and a closed condition. The prior art has also disclosed water shower spray heads which are adjustable with a ball and socket joint and which include a separate transverse valve to substantially shut off the water flow for a water saving condition. The prior art also has used spray nozzles or misting nozzles to achieve a spray of tiny droplets of water used on refrigerated produce display counters in grocery stores, for example. Such misting nozzles typically have utilized a timer to spray the produce for a short time, and then be off for a long period of time. The typical misting nozzle is slightly adjustable in angular direction in order to more effectively spray the produce as it is displayed on the shelf of the refrigerated display case. Since different produce is often displayed at different times on the same shelves or different portions of the shelves, some produce requires periodic water misting and other produce for sale requires no misting. In the latter case, a separate shut-off valve is required, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,625,806, in order to be able to selectively turn off any water mist on those vegetables which need not or should not be sprayed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,900 also shows separate valves for selecting which misting nozzles would be operative at any given times controlled by a timer.